gratuitousspacebattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Race
Alliance *'Racial Bonus:' **Increased Armour The Spiderii Alliance is a vast conglomerate of disparate insectoid alien species bounding together under a uniting motto of "six legs good, 2 legs bad". That's the only objective for this untidy and awkward collection of species from the galaxy, and it's a mission they undertake with passionate enthusiasm. Exclusive Modules: Alliance Beam Laser / Fusion Torpedo Launcher / Alliance Lightning Beam Empire *'Racial Bonus:' **Increased Shield Strength Founded at least 30,000 years ago, the Empire is so shrouded in history and myth that its exact name and its origins are long forgotten. The empire are a technologically obsessed species, relying on high tech shields in preference to armoured spaceships. The current emperor took power over 1,100 years ago, and despite coming from a species whose lifespan rarely exceeds 100, the official line is that he merely "under the weather" which is why he is no longer seen in public. Exclusive Modules: Shield Support Beam I / Imperial Laser Beam Federation *'Racial Bonuses:' **Hull Integrity Boost +10% **Power Output Boost +8% The galactic commerce federation may not have the largest space fleet, but it remains the dominant economic force in the galaxy. Their free-market philosophy extends right up to individual spaceship captains, who are billed for every shot fired, and credited for every verified kill. Technically, the commerce federation has no navy, and it's collection of armoured spaceships merely form part of its "contract enforcement department". Rebels *'Racial Bonuses:' **Speed Boost +13% **Hull Integrity Boost +12% The rebels are a collection of species that once formed part of the galactic empire, but broke away due to the harsh demands of the empire for ever greater sacrifices in terms of military commitment. The rebels reasoned that the only way to ever be free of a lifetime of military services for the glory of the empire was to dedicate their lives to fighting against them. As a result, today's modern rebel alliance contains the majority of the irony-resistant species in the galaxy. Tribe *'Racial Bonuses:' **Armour Boost: -50% **Shield Boost: -50% **Hull Integrity Boost: +100% The term 'smug space-hippies' is far too often thrown around to describe The Tribe these days. What is true, however, is that they are a varied and inconclusive collection of species, united in their belief that the other galactic factions are far too focused on warfare, destruction and negative thoughts. The Tribe dream of a future where different species all just get along, and reluctantly conclude that the only way this is going to become a reality is by the regrettable destruction of the backwards, unenlightened life-forms that have not joined The Tribe. Order *'Racial Bonuses:' **More powerful power plants **Slower engines In the beginning of the universe, the one true god created the planets as home for the order, and plants as food for the order, and he created rivers from which the order would drink, and animals which the order would use as trusty steeds and faithful pets. Clearly all of creation is gods bounty for the order to make use of. As it happens, the one true god had not written in the holy book why he had created species from other worlds, so the order has assumed they were created for target practice. Any suggestion that they may have other uses is clearly heresy. Swarm *'Racial Bonuses:' **Hull Integrity Boost: -5% **Armor Boost: -5% **Shields Boost: -5% **Cost Boost: -20% **Speed Boost: +15% The Swarm are coming. There is no defense. Fighting against them is like holding back the tide. Their ships may break apart with ease but there seems no limit to their numbers. The swarm do not retreat, as they have nowhere to go. Space-dwelling nomads for the last million years, these homicidal birdlike aliens have no plan B, only plan A, which is your destruction. The best defense is to stay hidden. Do not anger the swarm, and never call them 'the flock'. Boy, they hate that. Nomads *'Racial Bonuses:' **Larger ships **Speed Boost It's not about the destination, it's about the journey. You journey is to your death, preferably by high-powered plasma torpedo volleys, if the armada of aliens known as 'the nomads' are to be believed..The nomads have no homeworld, they don't believe it's time to 'settle down' as a species. They are still looking to find the right planet, and killing time (and aliens) in the meantime. It's nothing personal you understand, it's just the way the nomads entertain themselves. Galactic genocide is their sport of choice. Parasites *'Racial Bonuses:' **Hull Integrity Boost **Armor Boost **Weaker shields If you catch them at the wrong time the parasites are a race to be reckoned with. Every 200 years or so they travel the galaxy looking for new hosts, and we're not suggesting that this is a race that excels at making people feel welcome at parties. The hosts they are looking for will provide the much more vital role of keeping the parasites' immature larvae alive and prospering. For 198 years they have survived by feeding off a species whose own offspring have provided them with essential easily digested nutrients and regenerative salves. However having selected the most sumptuous specimens from the population, the host species has now been severely weakened and their nutrient content compromised.